Cuddle Me
by Collie-loves-yuri
Summary: Sometimes the cat just wants to be cuddled. Rated T to be safe.


Author's Note: Hey there. This one-shot is a bit short…actually, its really short, but this idea popped into my head and I thought it'd be cute to write up and put into fanfiction. Its pure fluff, really. So anyhow enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters.

-/-

It was the mid afternoon. The sun was high and the sky was a bright blue with not a cloud in sight. It was basically the perfect day to be outside. Unfortunately for one petite woman being outside was not on her list of to-dos. Suì-Fēng found herself inside her office, behind her desk. Surrounding her were stacks upon stacks of paperwork that she was behind on. She was behind for one reason and one reason only, her incompetent Lt.

Three weeks prier, the captain of the second division found herself surrounded with new recruits, more so then her usual. Normally she wouldn't have or even allowed this many into her squad at once, but her Lt. made a mistake. She had left him to read over all the potential new recruits reports and stamp the one's he thought would best fit into the squad, a task she though the oaf of a man could handle. Apparently not. Her Lt. got lazy with the task and merely stamped each and every report, putting all men and women into her squad. Once Suì-Fēng found out about what had happened, she was pissed beyond belief. Her anger however, did defuse a bit after she beat the overweighed man senseless and sent him to clean each and every bathroom throughout the entire squad, making him swear he'd make those toilets sparkle.

After the mess up of her Lt. and the beating of the man, Suì-Fēng found herself having to clean up his mess, so she started by looking over each and every report that he let pass, weeding out recruits she knew wouldn't make it in her squad. The rest however, she had to see face to face. She ended up pulling all her new men into groups and setting them with training exercises, further weeding out the weaker ones or the lazy ones. She was however pleased when she found, many of the new men, eager to learn and hard workers. Once the mistake was finally taken care of, Suì-Fēng had found that she lost four days. That meant four days of paperwork and training.

So here she was, finishing her past-do papers and hadn't even made a dent in her work. She signed another document and placed on her slowly growing pile of finished work and took a hold of another paper, setting it in front of her, though after a few moments, leaned back into her seat and sighed softly. She lifted her hands to her head and gently rubbed at her temples, another sigh coming to her lips.

"What a crappy day…" She said softly as she glanced over to her clock. "Four hours of work and I'm not even half way done." She noted, looking over to the piles of papers. She leaned back against her seat and closed her eyes.

A light scratching against her office window made her eyes open once again. She turned her body fully around in her chair and looked over the window that was situated behind her desk, seeing a small black cat, scratching away at the wood that line around the glass. She blinked once and stood up from her chair a second later and took the two steps over to the window, unlatching the lock and opening it.

The cat slipped into the office quickly and leaped onto the desk. "Ah thank you little bee. That's the only bad thing about this form…you can't pick locks with paws." The cat said lightly, in its gruff voice, taking a seat onto one of the papers.

"Yoruichi-sama…what brings you here?" Suì-Fēng asked as she walked back to her chair and sat back down on it. She couldn't help a smile from forming on her lips. She was happy to see her old mentor, after having such a rough day. She blinked once when she saw a large puff of smoke appear around the black cat.

Suì-Fēng's eyes soon widened when she was faced with the human form of Yoruichi. A very naked form, with her behind planted on top of those papers. A part of her that she wouldn't admit, wished she were those papers. The petite captain blinked once more when the woman before her, lips curved up into a wide smirk before the dark skinned woman rushed forward, tackling the smaller woman to the floor.

"Cuddle me!" Yoruichi yelled out, half whining.

Suì-Fēng yelped out lightly feeling the weight of her old mentor force her and her chair backward. A small crash of two bodies and wood hitting the floor sounded throughout the room before it became silent once more. Suì-Fēng groaned out her back against the floor, seeing stars before she focused her vision once more. She looked over to her left, seeing the chair pushed over about a foot away and then blinked feeling presser on her and looked, though when she did her face lit up into a bright red blush, her jaw dropping.

Yoruichi's bare body lay on top of clothed one. Suì-Fēng felt the older woman's breasts were pressed up against her stomach as well as Yoruichi's nose snuggled up against the her neck. She blinked a few times, her mind trying to process what was happening to her, though her layers of clothes almost felt none existent with the body lying on top of her.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama?" Suì-Fēng stuttered out softly.

"Mmm, cuddle me little bee." Yoruichi repeated, shifting her weight a bit. She moved her arms that were around the lower area of the younger girl's waist and up around her neck and began to rub her nose and cheek along the captain's neck and shoulder, a bright smile still in place.

Suì-Fēng's whole body grew hot at that moment and her mind began to swim with sensations, most of with were pleasureful. Her body sure did love the attention, but her proper mind told her that this was inappropriate. "Ah…ah, Yoruichi-sama…I have loads of paper work to do…I don't have the time…" Her mind formulated words, though most of her didn't really mean them. Cuddling sounded nice right now.

Yoruichi stopped her nuzzling and lifted herself up and off the younger one at that moment, when she heard those words. She moved her hips up and bent her knees around the younger's hips as well as moved her arms and placed her hands on either side of Suì-Fēng's head. She then leaned her head low, peering down at the bottom girl, looking her straight in the eyes. Suì-Fēng swallowed when she saw the seriousness in those golden eyes. Her smile was gone and a frown replaced it.

"No, no, no…you're not understanding what I'm saying." Yoruichi started as she leaned her head lower until she was only an inch away from Suì-Fēng's face. "I want to be cuddled, now." The older one finished, her voice lowering.

Suì-Fēng felt shivers run up along her spine at that tone. It was just so dominating and seductive. Her whole body melted at the sound of it and she found herself shyly nodding at it, obeying its every word. Slowly she lifted her hands up and gently placed them onto the older woman's sides.

Yoruichi lost her frown and her lips burst out into a bright smile once again, her body collapsing onto the younger one once more. She placed her arms back around Suì-Fēng's neck and replaced her nose and lips back onto the crock of the captain's neck, resuming her nuzzling. "Much better. Sometimes a cat just wants to be cuddled." Yoruichi breathed out, lightly kissing the skin against her lips.

Suì-Fēng smiled softly and wrapped her own arms around Yoruichi's waist and held her gently, letting her eyes close and enjoying the comfort. "Yes." She said softly. _'Hmm looks like this isn't such a bad day after all.'_

Yoruichi's smile grew softer when she felt the woman's arms wrap around her and her body begin to fully relax. _'Looks like this is just what she needed.'_

End.

-:

Author's Notes: All right, its finished though this only took me about two hours or so…maybe less. I'm a slow writer. Hope you enjoyed this meaningless fluff.


End file.
